Liquid Blart
Overview Liquid Blart was the evil twin brother of Paul Blart, created alongside him from the cells of their "father", Big Blart. While Paul succeeded at his training and was elevated to Mall Cop, Liquid failed his and was rejected, causing him to betray America and join the Cucks, leading an assault on his brother. He was defeated by his brother in the Shadow Mallsus Incident. Youth & Turn to Darkness Paul and Liquid were created in 2009 as clones of legendary mall cop Big Blart, as part of the "Les Enblarts Terribles" project. From a young age, the two brothers were given intense training to match their "father's" abilities, with Paul coming out on top nearly every time. Liquid ultimately became embittered and jealous of his brother, and by the time they were fully grown, the two had become bitter rivals. After losing his final test against his brother and being rejected for the position at Shadow Mallsus, Liquid stumbled across documents from the Les Enblarts Terribles" project, which revealed to him that both he and his brother had been implanted with "Cuck Cells" from birth, designed to kill them if they ever betrayed America. With this revelation, Liquid fully turned against America, escaping the government, and joined the Cucks, vowing to annihilate both America and his brother, once and for all. He changed his face to reflect his new form, and turned his hair blonde. CUCKHOUND In 2010, Liquid rose through the ranks of The Cucks, becoming leader of his own squad, known as "CUCKHOUND". CUCKHOUND's first task was to attack a Skeptic Compound located in REDACTED, and capture its leaders and followers to be converted. Liquid's brutal tactics and terrifying team caught the Skeptics unawares, and they successfully captured a number of Skeptic agents, including 2 Skeptic Leaders. These captured Skeptics would go on to be brainwashed by the Cucks, and become the "Skepticucks". Shadow Mallsus Incident In 2015, Liquid Blart led his team on an assault on Shadow Mallsus to destroy his brother. This event became known as the "Shadow Mallsus Incident", and resulted in hundreds of deaths. Despite his team's tactics and abilities, they were no match for Paul Blart, and all 5 members of Cuckhound were killed. Finally, Liquid faced his brother on the roof of Shadow Mallsus for the final time. Before their battle, Liquid showed Paul the evidence he'd discovered and revealed to him the truth: that they were both implanted with Cuck Cells, and would eventually become completely cucked by 2020. He offered Paul the chance to join him and betray America together, but Paul refused. They fought once more, and this time, Paul defeated Liquid once and for all. Before dying, Liquid activated the mall's self-destruct in a last ditch effort to kill his brother. Paul escaped, and Liquid, along with Shadow Mallsus, was destroyed in the explosion. And with that, all of Cuckhound was gone. Legacy After his death, the United States Government dedicated a lengthy investigation into Liquid Blart's home base, an abandoned mall located in REDACTED, New Jersey. The mall had been equipped with furnishings belonging to Liquid and his teammates, but only one thing of note was discovered: Liquid Blart's diary. According to his diary, Liquid believed that Mangostis held the key to curing his Cuck Cells, and sought out the aid of the Cucks to delve into his theories. During his time as an agent of the Cucks, he went on many missions to capture the Mango, but all ended in failure. Desperate for a cure, Liquid began work on what he called "The Seeds of Cuckery", where he mixed his own cells with samples of Mangostis DNA, which he planted to ensure that even if he died in combat, his cells would live on. He hoped that the Mangostis cells would provide immunity against his latent Cuck Cells, and create "a successor that will destroy America in my stead". In Liquid's personal room, a small pot was discovered, smashed on the ground, and with footprints exiting the building. Shortly after this discovery, an unknown assailant activated the mall's self-destruct, killing most of the investigators and destroying any remaining evidence. In the years after Liquid Blart's death, strange sightings of a young boy have been reported nationwide, lurking in the parking lots of malls after closing. Category:Blarts